


Jake and Lal

by DimensionSponge



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU- all the androids are alive, Background implied Daforge and Garashir, DS9/TNG crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Eavesdropping, F/M, Rare Pairings, Rated teen for a minor fight scene, Teen Romance, yes there’s a fight scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSponge/pseuds/DimensionSponge
Summary: Now for a rare pairing. So rare that there appear to be no other fanfictions for it on here.More of the AU where the androids are all alive. The Enterprise stops over at DS9, and people meet people.Takes place between Generations and First contact, or in s3/s4 of DS9.Jake spies a pretty girl from the Enterprise and asks her out. But she may not be what she seems...





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably make a different title.

_She’s beautiful._

That was Jake’s first thought when he saw the raven-haired beauty from the Enterprise across the promenade. She had rosy cheeks and red lips, and carried herself perfectly, either like a swan or like a statue. Jake couldn’t decide.

He’d finally worked up the courage to approach her when Nog elbowed him and teased loudly, “You’ve got your eye on her? Isn’t she from the Entreprise?”

Jake prayed she wouldn’t hear, but somehow she did. She turned to look right at them, mild curiosity crossing her face.  
He stomped on his friend’s foot. “NOG. Now she’s looking at me.”

“OW! I got her attention for you! How dare you stomp me. Look, she’s coming over. This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

Jake was fully panicking because he hadn’t yet practiced his pickup lines. Fortunately (or unfortunately), she got right to the point.

“Are you attracted to me?”

“I- uh- yes. No. I just thought you were pretty, and I, um, wanted to talk to you and maybe ask you out for lunch, so... yes.”

She paused for a while, considering his statement.  
“That sounds agreeable. It’s approximately lunch time now, and the replimat is nearby. Would you like to come?”

Jake was stunned that this had gone so well. He’d flubbed the opening, and she didn’t seem to notice. “Sure. Wait, now?”

Her expression was unchanged. Jake supposed he should go with it.  
“Ok. Just let me say bye to my friend first. I’ll catch up.”

Surprisingly, this time she took the hint and went ahead to the replimat.

Nog was watching the exchange intently, stroking his chin.  
“Are you sure she’s not a Vulcan?” Then he smiled impishly. “Great job scoring a Vulcan on the first try.”

“She’s not a Vulcan. I think. She doesn’t have the ears.”

“She has the haircut, though. I’m just joking. Go get ‘em.”

 

***

The conversation was going well, Jake thought. She wasn’t showing much in the way of emotion, but she seemed interested. Thankfully Nog wasn’t here to suggest she chew his food for him. 

“So, uh, what do you do? For a job, I mean?”

She thought about it for a moment. “I haven’t chosen an occupation yet. I may go into medicine.”

Jake snuck a look at Julian who was having his weekly lunch with Garak a few tables over. From his sneaky grin, he’d definitely heard. 

“Well, I’m a writer. My dad’s the station commander, so he kind of thought I’d go into starfleet, but he’s been very supportive. What do your parents do?”

“My father is the second officer of the Enterprise.”

“Nice. He’s probably been talking to my Dad about command stuff. And your mum?”

“Mother? I...never knew my mother.” 

And now things were getting awkward.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I lost my mother too. It’s just me and my dad.”

He’d run out of things to say. Mercifully, she said “Can I meet your father?”

“Oh, sure. You can come over to our quarters for dinner tomorrow night, 1700 hours.” 

“That would be nice. I look forward to it.” She smiled shyly. “My father might want to come too. To meet you, he can be a bit protective.”

_Uh oh. What’s that supposed to mean? Is that ‘he’ll kill me in my sleep’ protective or ‘the twelve labours of hercules’ protective? What do I do?_

Pushing past the ensuing inner turmoil, Jake replied “Ok, then. I hope he likes jambalaya.”


	2. Benjamin

Sisko returned home that night to find his son frantically tidying their quarters, like he’d been asked to a week ago. He’d decided to let Jake see the consequences of refusing to clean, a lesson which hadn’t produced any result. The commander had been about to cave and do it for him, but he seemed to have won at last.

“What’s all this? Have you finally gotten tired of your own mess?”

“No,” Jake rolled his eyes. “I’ve met someone, her name is Lal, and she’s coming over for dinner tomorrow night.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Is she now? I remember you freaked out when I invited your last girlfriend over. You said it was ‘too soon’.”

“It was her idea, I didn’t know how to say no.”  
Jake tossed a stray shirt into the bedroom, and after Ben glared at him, went to put it away. “Can her dad come too?”

“Uh, sure. What’s his name?”

“Ah, forgot to ask. Oh, I remember she said he’s the second officer.” 

Sisko started. “Wait, the second officer? The android?”

“Yeah-wait, her dad’s an android? How?” 

“Now that I think about it, I heard he... created a daughter a while back. But I thought she...”

Ben trailed off, glancing at Jake. From his expression, he’d clearly had no idea. 

“So then she’s an android.” 

“Yes. Is there a problem, Jake?”

He paused in his cleaning. “Not at all. It’s just... she didn’t tell me. I wonder why.” 

“She probably thought you’d judge her,” Sisko explained. “Not everyone’s comfortable around androids.”

Jake changed the subject. “Also, she said her dad’s protective.”

“All parents are protective, Jake-o.”

“Yeah, but what does that mean?”

Sisko thought for a moment. “It means we don’t want our children to go off with strangers. We want to make sure they’re ok first.”

“Well, you must have met him. What’s he like?”

“He’s very polite, a bit formal. He tends to take things literally, so you’ll have to say what you mean. I don’t think you have much to worry about.”

“I don’t know about that,” said Jake doubtfully. 

“Then again, she’s his only child. There’s no telling what he’ll do if you break her heart.”

“DAD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sisko: I’m leaving it messy as punishment, not because I’m tired  
> Sure man, sure.


	3. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinda long group conversation, or the chapter which Julian took over. The single quotes are Jake’s thoughts by the way.  
> This chapter has no real purpose other than crossover stuff but it was fun to write rip

Jake decided to do some recon on Lal’s dad. Of course he’d heard of the android commander, but it had never occurred to him that Lal could be his daughter. She looked so normal, so human. Jake had heard that Data was quite pale, so he’d assumed that was what all androids looked like.

After some searching, Jake finally found him going into Quark’s. He could see him practically glowing from across the promenade.  
He snuck in a few minutes later and sat in the corner.

He clearly had some friends, so he couldn’t be too bad. He’d pulled a few tables together and was sitting with Miles, Julian, Garak and the engineer from the Enterprise. He didn’t seem to be talking much though, just exchanging glances with visor guy while Julian told him some outrageous story. Jake tried to get in closer.

“...And then Dukat beamed onto the station to gloat! I mean, he’d been pissing us off via prerecording, but apparently that wasn’t enough and he had to come see us in person. “

Jake tried to remember if he’d been there. He remembered the prerecordings, but... 

“Wait, Dukat came to the station?” Miles exclaimed. “I wish I wasn’t stuck in ore processing, or I’d’ve-“

“No, you wouldn’t want to be there, there were lasers. Actually, yes, you would want to be there, because...he gave us some terms then tried to leave...” Julian began dying, so Garak had to finish for him.

“It wouldn’t let him. It thought he was trying to abandon the station.”

Julian made a dying horse noise. Garak looked uncomfortable. 

Finally, Lal’s dad got a word in.  
“Are you alright, doctor? Do you require a beverage?”

“I think he’s had enough beverages,” said Miles.

Visor guy decided to start his own anecdote.  
“That reminds me a bit of the time Data took over the ship. It wasn’t his fault though, he was being controlled. That seems to happen a lot.”

‘That doesn’t sound good’, Jake thought. His mind immediately went to an impossible scenario of someone remote-controlling Data and using him to kidnap him.

The others at the table seemed to be having similar thoughts, and Data started looking upset, so the engineer sought to amend this. “But-but not too much. Most of the time he’s the one who gets us out of tight spots, like when he stopped a warp core breach with his mind. You remember that, Miles?”

“That’s the day Molly was born. If he hadn’t done that, she might not have been born at all.”

‘Woah.’

“I did not stop it with my mind as such,” Data corrected mildly. “I interfaced with the computer to alter the harmonics of the warp field to stop its decay. Normally the computer would correct this on its own, but due to the quantum filament...”

‘So he is a talker, but he doesn’t like to interrupt.’

Julian elbowed Garak. “Isn’t he cool?” Garak glared at him and sunk further into his seat.  
“Oh, come on, Garak. Lighten up.”

“No,” he sniped half-jokingly. “I don’t know these people, O’brien doesn’t like me, and now I’m no longer ‘cool’.”

 

Data interrupted their budding quarrel with “My daughter went on a date with Jake Sisko last night.”

‘CRAP. Well, what did I expect, that he wouldn’t know who I am? She’s probably told him all about me?’

“Oh yeah, Garak and I were right near them. Is it true she wants to go into medicine?”

“Yes. Is Jake a responsible person? Tell me about him.”

‘Annnd now they’re talking about me.’

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, he’s a great kid. He’s taken up writing, and he’s got a real gift.”

‘Aw.’

Then the engineer started looking towards him.

‘Don’t see me, don’t-

“Isn’t that him over there?”

‘Damn you, visor guy!’

“So it is. Jake, come join us!” Miles waved him over.

‘I guess I should talk to the guy instead of sneaking around. This way I’ll have backup.’

Jake pulled up a chair between Miles and visor guy.

“Hi, Jake. Oh, this is Data and Geordi Laforge from the Enterprise.”

‘Ok, here we go.’

“I understand we are having dinner with you and your father?”

“Yeah. You like Jambalaya?“

At that moment, Julian decided to worm in. “Oooh, Jake. Already bringing her home to Dad,” he teased. “Smooth.”

Stop it, Julian. Both Jake and Data gave him the look of death, and thankfully he stopped.

“I have never tried it.”

“We make it with real ingredients,” Jake grinned.

“I have often heard that ‘real’ food somehow has a different taste to replicated food, although I have not experienced this. I believe it may be a psychological-“  
He stopped himself, looking apologetic. “I look forward to it.”

“You’ll love it. My dad’s a great cook.”

Data looked slightly forlorn.  
“I would like to practice cooking. I have attempted it, but... my attempts have not been satisfactory.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Data looked at Geordi, who shrugged. “The cake was black, Data.”

Julian let out a gasp. “You guys should have a cook-off!”

Data looked mildly panicked.

“Yeah, you and your dad vs Data and Lal. It’d be great!”

Jake and Data exchanged a glance helplessly.

“We’ll think about it,” said Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tl:dr; Jake eavesdrops. Geordi spots him. Jake and Data talk about cooking. Julian suggests a cook-off.
> 
> This is like the opposite of what normally happens: There is plot, then the writer gets sidetracked with a romance. Here, I’m meant to be writing a romance and getting sidetracked into a cook-off oh well


End file.
